


"Intervention"

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-03
Updated: 2001-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Diefenbaker is being neglected by his other packmates and he is determined to do something about it.





	"Intervention"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Intervention"

## "Intervention"

by LadyAna

Author's Website: http://ladyana5.tripod.com

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance.

Author's Notes: Notes: Created due to the Wolf Challenge on TwoAxes by Manna. I *loved* the "naming system" Manna came up that Dief used in her story "Final Project". You will find shades of that here.   


Story Notes: I use so many spoilers for so many episodes, I can't keep track!

* * *

In a message dated 5/1/01 12:39:53 AM Pacific Daylight Time, LadyAna5 writes: 

Pairings: Fraser(aka Leader, alpha male, Red Man, Pale One, ect) /Vecchio(aka Donut Man, Loud One, ect) 

"Intervention"  
by L.A.K. 

He looked down at his dish and sighed. Yes, his previous decision had been a wise one. It had taken a lot of planning, scheming and dedication on his part, but there was only so much one wolf could put up with. Forlornly, he licked the empty bowl and looked back at the alpha male, who was still in bed. 

It was such nonsense, really. Why did the Naked Apes have to have such complicated mating rituals? When he'd met his Lifemate, there was frolicking, butt-sniffing and intercourse. Nothing as intricate as the bare beings around him tended to preoccupy themselves with in such a natural decision. 

The alpha pack member had been alone for so long, he was beginning to wonder if _anyone_ would take pity on the poor creature. At least anyone that would be deemed acceptable by both of them, man and wolf alike. There was the Ice Woman, who treated both males like servants, except when it suited her otherwise. He'd let his partner know this wench may be appealing, but not a good choice overall. After all, the constant fight as to who would dominate who would quickly grow tiring. Not a good choice when picking a partner. 

Then there was Smother Girl. Staying true to their skin, she dressed in barely a swatch of clothing and did little except constantly engage the Leader in a fornication dance. She paid the furry part of the pack little notice unless it helped her get closer to the Pale One. Another useless encounter, especially since she threatened to overwhelm them both. 

It took awhile for even him to notice the perfect mate was right there all along. Despite the other physical drawbacks, this one was definitely blessed in the snout region. Fine qualities indeed for a wolf! While no pups would come as a result, the profits were outweighed by this. Nude-Head brought comfort and friendship to the Lonely One. He also got great points when he offered a bread-like pouch that contained a sweet, gooey substance to the One With Fur. It wasn't much longer after that did he beginning to notice the sadness his Leader suffered when the Donut Man was not around. 

It was annoying. When the Loud One was with them, which seemed to be a lot of the time, everything seemed fine. He reasoned if the Donut Man had a mate elsewhere, he certainly wouldn't be here all the time and do all the things he did for the both of them if he did not wish to be a member of the pack. But when he went away, it became increasingly upsetting to watch the alpha male grow quiet and distant and sad. The last straw occurred last week. 

He had returned with the Red Man from a hard day of watching toddlers with dripping ice cream and tourists with chocolate. He had done his duty and kept all such substances from the alpha male by consuming them himself. But at day's end, the Leader was not interested in feeding or walking him. All the Leader wanted to do was curl up in bed and stare at the walls and wait until dawn for the Loud One to return. He could even see it in the worried eyes of the partner - something was wrong with the alpha male. Something had to be done. 

The plan consisted of degrading himself, which he detested. But it was all for the benefit of the other wolves in his pack, so he allowed it for the time being. While the Red Man was around, he would jump on little old ladies that reeked of lineament and exhaustion. He would chase startled children on bikes, nipping at their heels. He once even rolled onto his back before of a pack of hoodlums before the Pale One _finally_ got the hint and attached the dreaded and despised leash to his collar. It pulled and tugged and restrained every last natural urge in him, but he swallowed his lupine pride and accepted his fate. 

Today was the day. The Leader had the day off and so did the Donut Man. He nosed the hand of the reclining man and barely got a reaction. It was so distressing to see the alpha male still in a submissive position, even after cleaning and redressing himself. At precisely the right time, BareTop came to the door and the Pale One reluctantly got up as the other one came in. In less than five minutes, Donut Man was at it again, pleading with the Leader to tell him what was wrong and why did he look so bad and please let him help. The alpha male barely responds, but tries to look happier for his partner's sake. 

By barking and growling and turning in a circle near the door, he acts as if he wants to go out. Both males ignored him in their debate. He turns up the volume and zips around the room, threatening to knock one of them over in his zeal. 

The Loud One says, "Put the damn leash on him already! Why is he so hyper anyway!?" The sad leader responds while attaching the leather strap, "I don't know, Ray. He's been overly active for a while now." 

Like a frantically turning top, he circles the two humans with breakneck speed, until the leash is tightly wrapped around them both, meaning both are tightly wrapped around one another. He barks and growls his intentions to the one who can understand him best. Blue eyes nearly pop out as his mouth drops open. 

"Fraser? What is he doing?" 

"Um...well, Ray...(clears throat). He feels we need to...um, talk." 

"Well, Benny, it's kinda' hard to talk to your armpit. Can you tell him to back off a bit?" 

The hold loosens, but not by much. NudeHead shifts, but still seems uncomfortable. 

"So, ask him what's this all about Fraser." 

"He, um, says we need to stop all this nonsense and, um...get to it." 

"Get to what?! What more does that dog need anyway?" 

"Wolf, Ray. And it seems we've been neglecting him due to our...preoccupation." 

"Preoccupation?! With what?!" 

(big sigh) "Each other." 

(silence) Oh. Well. Crap. Have we been that obvious?" 

"To him, yes, I guess." 

They're facing each other now. He starts to salivate, knowing there will be at least kibble on the menu soon. They are kissing and touching (as much as they can with a dog leash wrapped around them). He unwinds them suddenly they are divesting themselves of all clothing, becoming sadly exposed to the elements, falling back on the cot. Oh, no! He goes through all this trouble and they _still_ ignore him! His barking is shrill and screechy. The Naked Pale One leaps from the bed, pours the dry food all over the floor, bowl and an eager wolf head. He retreats to the Protesting-Loud-Donut-Male-Nude-Head on the bed. Finally, they got it right. Eat first, play later. L.A.K. 

* * *

End


End file.
